His Perfect life
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Here is the last of the series and the end from where 'Explaining his action' left off. Hope you enjoy hehe


His perfect life (Sequel to Explaining his actions)

A/N: I used No beta for this, so all mistakes are mine! Last in my trilogy. Enjoy!

BY Sigmastar79

It had been three years since Mike and Maxine's heart to heart over him and Kate's relationship. Now he couldn't be happier. He was Maxine's 2IC and from what he had heard, was about to be promoted to command one of the Frigates. While he loved his shore posting now, he really didn't want to be promoted again so soon. He had too much stuff on land to live for.

As he was finishing up his paperwork, Mike couldn't help but play with the wedding band on his finger. He had married Kate in a small Church wedding three months after leaving the Hammersley for good. Looking at their wedding picture on the desk, he couldn't help but smile remembering back to that fateful morning.

_After making love to the woman he loved, Mike held Kate I his arms and sighed with relief. He couldn't be happier at this moment, but he knew Kate could be. He turned over to tell her the news he knew she wanted to hear._

_"Kate?"_

_"Yeah" said Kate looking over at Mike lying next to her. All she could think was 'This is it; he's going to tell me this was just a 'Thing'. Prepare yourself McGregor"_

_"I'm going back to NavCom. You are being promoted to CO of Hammersley. We need to turn in a list of seven names to her tomorrow that you might want as a XO."_

_Kate looked at him shocked, as this was the last thing she expected to hear coming from him at this moment._

_"Don't play games with me Mike Flynn, it's just not fair"_

_"I'm not, and I also need to ask you something else. Would you honor me with your presence for dinner tonight?"_

_Kate could only shake her head yes and Mike smiled. He was taking that step he knew they needed to make them work. Now he just had to tell her what he told her last night and prove he meant it._

_"Oh and Kate"_

_"Yes" Kate whispered, not sure of what else he was going to spring on her this morning before she could have her morning coffee._

_Mike leaned down and kissed Kate passionately before whispering in her ear._

_"I love you Kate McGregor"_

Mike smiled at the memory of that morning. He remembered laughing at her first two names on her list.

Lt. Nikki Cateano and Petty Officer Peter Tomaszewski.

To Kate's disappointment, Nikki was already a XO on a frigate in Afghanistan. Pete on the other hand was grateful for the opportunity and was now Kate's XO on Hammersrly.

The evening at dinner, Mike had proposed to Kate and she had said yes. Maxine had helped set up a quick wedding in a small naval church and all his family and their friends were there. Since Kate had no family, Mike's dad walked Kate down the isle.

It wasn't too soon that Kate had become pregnant with their twins, Michael and Ian. She was on the boat until her 35th week of pregnancy when Maxine forced her into maternity leave, giving the Hammersrly a month off. Which was good, considering that the boys decided to be born a week later!

Looking at his pictures once more, he couldn't help but smile at the picture of his daughter Lisa. She had been a major surprise. Kate had had no symptoms, no signs she was even pregnant. She had her cycles and had only gained maybe 15 pounds. She never got sick and had no cravings. Lisa was born on the Hammersley while returning to port in the docks. They couldn't get Kate off in time before Lisa decided she was a Hammersley baby, like it or not. Mike had barely made it on board in time to cut the cord.

Picking up their family picture, Mike couldn't help but feel blessed for everything he had in his life and the wonderful marriage and family he had with his Katie. Their family might be considered untraditional, but he loved it anyway. They were everything he ever wanted and more than he deserved.

Mike's sister Carrie moved to Cairns to take care of the children while he was at work. She was a god sent and Mike and Kate loved her. She lived in Mike's old place while Mike and Kate sold hers and bought a small house by the beach.

He had barely put down the new family picture of his family when he heard giggles from outside his office door. Turning around in his chair, Mike was greeted by his sister and three children.

"The boys wanted to be with you when their Mum got back. How is she?"

"Good" Mike said. "Not very happy she is losing 2Dads and Swain, but they had to promote sometime"

Mike was happy when his little girl cooed at him as he picked her up out of her aunt's arms.

"Can you say dada, say dada?"

"Mama"

Mike and Carrie both smiled. Lisa had said her first word, and it was 'Mama'. He knew Kate would be thrilled. Feeling his 2year old sons pulling at his legs, he knew it was time to go to the docks. Putting his daughter back in her pram, Mike closed his laptop and gathered his paperwork and put it in his suitcase. Carrie put the boys in their double stroller and walked with Mike out of NavCom, waving goodbye to Maxine as they went.

As the Hammersley pulled up, Mike saw Rebecca and Sally waiting for their husbands. Smiling and waving, Mike and his sister watched as the Hammersley returned from its recent patrol. The boys could see Kate at the window and started screaming for their mum, while Mike tried to calm them down. It was then Lisa surprised them with another word.

"Oat"

Mike looked bewildered for a moment. He didn't know what she was saying, until he saw her point at Hammersley and speak again.

"Oat"

"Yes Lisa, that's mummy's boat" Mike said smiling at the 7 month old. He was so proud of her. Mike watched as Kate came out the side door and waved to them. Mike and the boys waved while Carrie waved Lisa's little hand for her. When Kate finally left the ship, she ran over and kissed Mike before kissing her sons and her daughter and was shocked when Lisa said Mama.

"She learned it this morning" said Mike and Kate beamed. When they told her she had also tried to say 'Boat' and came out 'Oat', she just laughed.

"Now just hold on there a second Lisa Carolyn Flynn, are you trying to be a 'Princess Prefect' too?"

"MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA" repeated little Lisa and everyone laughed. As they all walked towards the Flynn family van, Kate whispered into Mike's ear.

"I Love You Mike Flynn"

Mike looked at her and kissed her while he replied to the woman of his dreams, his loving wife, and the mother of his wonderful children.

"I love you too Kate Flynn"


End file.
